The present invention relates to electric receptacles, and relates more particularly to an improved structure of receptacle which comprises a lamp switch for operational indication, and a bimetal strip type overload breaker for overload protection.
Various electric receptacles are known having a lamp switch for operational indication. A see-saw switch is commonly used for this purpose. If the lamp switch is not switched on, power supply is cut off from the electric receptacle. Therefore, when the electric receptacle is in use, the lamp switch must be switched on. Furthermore, if an electric receptacle is electrically overloaded, it will be burnt out. Because the lamp switch does not automatically trip off when the receptacle is electrically overloaded, this structure of electric receptacle is not safe in use.